One and Only
by HeheheHambulance
Summary: Songfic to the same song by Adele. Andy and Sam take a trip to 'get away from it all.' Set after the Andy/Luke break up, but before Andy and Sam are together. "You'll never know if you never try to forget your past and simply be mine."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I'm back! I meant to have this up a while ago, but my laptop broke. This story's definitely a different style from what I've written before, so bear with me please.

As always, I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters.

* * *

><p><span>One and Only<span>

_You've been on my mind,_

_I grow fonder ev'ry day._

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face._

Once again, I lay in bed. Overthinking, as Sam calls it.

If asked later, I wouldn't be able to recall specific thoughts. Images and words flash past my eyes. They slow down, stopping on the face of a man. Sam.

I sigh. Sam. My partner, friend, fellow officer. Every time I think of him, my face gets flushed. Nobody knows what his touch, however small it may be, does to me.

But we're not together. I broke up with Luke two months ago, and Sam still hasn't made a move. Sure, he's giving me time to get over Luke, but I was already over him when I left him. Like I told him, time and space are two things that don't work for me.

Still, I wait. My mother, when she was around, told me to never make the first move, which I guess didn't work with Luke. Now that my head's clear, I can safely say that letting him buy me that first drink on Fite Night was one of the worst decisions of my life.

Suddenly, I come a a realization. That I love Sam. That I always have.

I know that I should have been surprised, but I wasn't it was like it was natural for me to love him. Like it was there all along, which is probably - who am I kidding – obviously true. Like the blackout, I came to him, not Luke, even though Luke was my boyfriend. Like the whole Bibby escapade, I went to Sam for help.

The list goes on. I decide to screw my plans – they never work anyway – and just follow my heart for once. I start to think of what I should do, not a plan, but a course of action.

With these thoughts occupying my head, I fall asleep.

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go,_

_You're the only one that I want._

_?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ _

_I don't know why I'm scared,_

_I've been here before._

_Ev'ry feeling, every word,_

_I've imagined it all._

I walk through the station, looking for Sam. For the past week, we've been placed on opposite shifts, so I've barely been able to see him. I know he's not gone yet, so I walk towards to men's locker room. As I get closer, I start to feel nervous. _Why?_ I ask myself. But of course, no answer.

As I am right in front of the door, Oliver comes out, changed into civies, presumably going to the Penny for a drink, then home to Zoe.

"McNally." He stops and sets his bag down.

"Hey Oliver. Sam still in there?" I ask, even though I know that he is.

"Yep. Just got out of the shower." My breath hitches while I try to fight off the picture that flashes in my mind.

I glare at Oliver, who is smirking at my change in breathing. "Thanks." I brush past Oliver, who grabs my arm, stopping me.

"Andy, ummm..." I raise my eyebrow expectantly. "Sam, he's ready. He just doesn't know if you are." With that, Oliver releases my arm and walks away, out of the station. I turn around smiling, and head into the locker room.

As Oliver mentioned, Sam did just get out of the shower, except what he 'forgot' to mention was the state of his undress. The minute I stepped into the room, Sam rounded the corner of the wall that separates the showers from the rest of the room. I stopped, frozen in place by the sight of Sam in just a towel and his shirtless glory.

'Uhhh..." Sam smirked at my stunned expression. "What's up?"

"Creative McNally." Sam turned around and started to open his locker.

I knew I had to act now, before I lose my nerve, but my voice was gone. I just stood there, my mouth gaping open like an idiot.

Sam, as always, knew that I was overthinking, "I'm going to Sarah's tomorrow, but if you want, I'll postpone my trip a few hours if you want to go somewhere."

I finally get my voice back, "Thanks, that would be great." I tear my eyes away from Sam's body and sit down on the bench.

A comfortable silence fills the room. Then Sam speaks, "So, where do ya wanna go?"

I shrug, "I dunno. Wherever you want. I don't care, I just need to get away from it all for a while."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam puts on this maroon shirt, which really accents his pecs. "Okay, I'll choose, I guess."

I open my mouth to thank him, but then my eyes drift to the clock situated above the lockers. "Oh crap!" By the clock's timing, I only have five minutes to get dressed for parade. "I gotta go! See ya tomorrow!"

The door the the locker room is almost closed when I hear, "I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow morning! Don't forget!"

"Okay!" I toss over my shoulder. I barrel into the women's room, almost knocking over Noelle, who is just coming out. "Sorry!"

Noelle just smiles. She, like everyone else, knows of my perpetual lateness. "Hurry up McNally!"

Traci's still in the locker room, no doubt waiting for me, "Hey! Come one, hurry up!" She practically rips my shirt off while I struggle with the button my pants.

"Sorry! I was just talking with Sam."

Traci doesn't stop, "Of course. What now? Arguing over who's driving?"

I whip my head up and glare at Traci, "No! We're past that stage."

I pull my vest on, sagging slightly because of the added weight. "So what stage are you at now? Arguing over which side of the bed you get?"

I sense Traci's mocking tone, but I still answer seriously, "It's not like that! We're just friends, that's it!"

Traci moves back a step, her hands on her hips, "So your 'just friend' postpones his drive to St. Catharine's to go out for a trip to 'get away from it all.'" She makes the air quotes with her fingers.

I freeze, "How, how'd you hear that?"

Traci smirks, "A little bird whispered in my ear." I use my 'not amused' face. "Okay, maybe I was possibly listening in on your locker room conversation." Traci has the grace to look a little ashamed.

"You what?" I'm fuming now.

"Andy, calm down."

I'm practically yelling now. "How am I supposed to calm down when my best friend is eavesdropping on a private conversation?"

Traci raises her hands up in surrender, "Okay, I'm sorry."

My shoulders slump, my anger quickly dissipating. "Yeah, it's okay..."

Traci moves and sits on the bench. "So, you and Swarek, huh? When's he picking you up?"

"10 in the morning." I stop, "If you were listening, wouldn't you have heard that?"

"I left right after the 'getting away from it all' part. Unlike you, I get here early so I don't miss parade." Traci looks at her watch," Which starts in one minute."

I look frantically at my watch, "Crap! Come on!"

Traci and I run through the station at full sprint, and manage to get to parade right as Frank is entering.

"Nash, McNally, so glad you two could join us." The room fills with laughter.

My cheeks burn, "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now, assignments, Nash and Epstein, Shaw and Williams, Diaz on desk and McNally and Peck. Serve, protect and watch your partner's back."

I groan inwardly, Gail is definitely not my top choice for a partner. _Of course, Sam is, duh._

Gail walks up to me, "I'm grabbing a coffee, meet you in five."

I roll my eyes, "Kay."

I head off toward the squad car, hoping tomorrow comes quickly.

* * *

><p>As always, reviews would be much appreciated.<p>

Thanks for your screen time,

-Emma


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! This chapter's mostly a filler (sorry) set the next day, the day of their trip. Also, for all those people who measure degrees in Fahrenheit, but since I'm in Canada, I measure in Celsius.

As always, I don't own Rookie Blue, or its characters.

* * *

><p>As usual, I slept through my alarm. As usual, I ran around my apartment cursing, as Sam will arrive in half an hour.<p>

I practically inhale my breakfast as I search through my closet. I finally decide on a loose white top with frills and a blue tank top.

I I pack an overnight bag, 'cause you know... Anything could happen, right? _Yeah right. Wishful thinking Andy. Sleeping with Sam on your first not- a-date._

I shake my head, "Like that's ever going to happen."

Just then, I hear the doorbell. "Coming!" I give myself a quick check in the mirror, and run to the front door.

I unlock the deadbolt and open the door. Seeing Sam on the other side instantly brings out my biggest smile. "Hey."

"Hey McNally, you ready?"

"Just gimme five minutes." I open the door fully and step back, letting Sam into the apartment. I walk toward to bathroom to put on some light makeup, calling over my shoulder, "Help yourself to the coffee."

While I add the finishing touches, I hear Sam moving around in the kitchen. I enter to find all of the cupboards open, with half of the contents strewn around the floor.

"Sam!" He turns around. "What are you doing?"

He smiles sheepishly, "I was looking for your travel mug."

I shake my head, smiling, "Check in the sink." I walk over and start to put away Tupperware that Sam put on the counter.

"I swear, I checked that like tree time-" Sam's eyes widen, as he sees my mug sitting there right in front of him. "Oh."

I smirk, "Yeah, you were saying?"

Sam mock glares at me, and using is T.O. voice, says, "Shut it, McNally."

"Okay, okay. Now help me clean up."

We spend the next five minutes tidying up. Finally ready, I grab my bag and we head out the door.

As I lock the front door, Sam reaches behind me and tugs at the shoulder strap on my bag, "What's this?"

I shrug, "Just in case we, you know. Get caught up in weather or something."

"Weather? McNally, it's July. Not to mention like 35 degrees out."

I cross my arms, "What if the car breaks down then?"

"I'm a city boy, McNally. I can fix your car cuffed and blindfolded." Sam smirks.

I roll my eyes, annoyed, "Okay fine, you win. Can we please go now?"

The drive is silent. Not one of the those uncomfortable ones, but a silence that reassures us that we're together. I could get used to this. Everything about this. Being with Sam is like a second nature to me now, it's so normal that I never want to let it go.

Sam's voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "McNally, I can practically hear the gears grinding in your head." Using his full T.O. Voice, he says, "As your former training officer, I order you to stop thinking and enjoy the drive."

I roll my eyes, and in a fake sincere voice reply,"But sir, my former training officer's said nothing interesting to distract me! How can I stop thinking when it's silent?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm not allergic to silence. Like I said before, I like to listen to my own private thoughts."

I interject, "But you also said that you like to listen to music. What was is? Free, The Who, classic rock, ya know."

Well it's definitely better than the stuff you listen to. Who was it? Adele? McNally, no offence but your taste of music isn't something to be proud of." Sam gives one of those lopsided grins, teasing but serious at the same time.

"Hey, Adele is awesome! She won six Grammys, ya know. I love all of her songs." I look over at him. "Come on, you've never heard her?"

Sam shakes his head, "Nope." He pops the p for effect.

I rummage around in my bag, "Ah, here it is!" I pop the cd from its case and insert it into the truck's cd player. "It should be number nine..." Piano streams out from the speakers. "This one's called 'One and Only.'"

I rest my head back and am calmed by the familiar notes. I watch Sam drive, taking in how the muscles flex while driving, how his jaw curves, settling on the profile of his face. I watch those dark, smouldering eyes, the strong nose and full lips. _Those lips. _I sigh.

That noise brings Sam's attention back to me, and I look away quickly, blushing. "What's wrong, McNally?"

I shake my head, "Nothing, nothing. I just love this song." I pop the cd back out and return it to its case. "It calms me down after a really bad day."

Sam shrugs, "It's okay." I when I look at him, he breaks down. "Okay, I was quite impressed."

I settle back into my seat, "Good." There's silence in the truck, until, "So where exactly are we going?"

"The waterfront."

I twist around in my seat, taking in the surroundings, "But we're on the highway."

Sam smiles, "That's right. This is a special waterfront." He winks, and I laugh and roll my eyes.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Come on, McNally. What's the fun in that?"

I just shake my head and gaze out the window, where I can see the Hamilton Skyway Bridge in the distance. I open my mouth to ask Sam about it, but remember that he's not going to tell me anything.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, Sam was outside of the passenger seat's door shaking my shoulder. "McNally, wake up. We're there."

I sit up, "Are we there?"

Sam smiles gently, "Yeah. You sure you're not too tired? You looked pretty peaceful there."

I blush, Sam was watching me sleep, "I'm fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I pull down the sun visor and check my face in the mirror.

"McNally, you look fine. Besides, there's no one here."

I let Sam lead me out of the car. It's really windy; my hair's blowing everywhere. I follow Sam as he leads me past some buildings, onto a wooden dock. There's tons of boats, some huge motorboats, and others barely big enough to deserve the name.

Sam leads me over to a blue sailboat, "What are we doing?"

Sam climbs on and looks at me, "Going sailing, what's it look like McNally?"

* * *

><p>Really bad, I know. Reviews are always welcome.<p>

Thanks for your screen time,

-Emma


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy lately. Plus, with my March Break, I've been going places non-stop. This chapters a bit longer, so (hopefully) that evens it out a bit. :P

As always, I don't own One and Only, Rookie Blue or Titanic.

* * *

><p>"Sailing... It's just that I didn't know that you owned a sailboat." Sam reaches his hand toward me, and I use it to help me get over the railing.<p>

"Well, now you know." Sam spreads his arms. "Welcome onboard God's Good Grace."

"God's Good Grace, huh? Interesting name..."

"Hey, don't look at me, it was Sarah's idea." He opens the hatch leading down below and disappears below decks. "Have you ever sailed before McNally?" I hear Sam call.

"Yeah, I used to do it all the time with my dad." I set my bag down in the cockpit, and take a seat on one of the padded benches. "So is this your 'special waterfront, huh?"

"Yeah, I come here after a really bad day. Like you said, to get away from it all." I hear Sam rummaging around down below.

Suddenly, Sam throws something up to me, "Does that fit, McNally?" I untangle the object, and realize that it's a life jacket. I put my arms through, finding that it fits perfectly.

"Yep! Perfect fit!" I shrug it off, and poke my head down below, "Why do you have a women's life jacket on board?" I try not to let any jealousy or curiosity seep into my words.

Sam looks up, "It's Sarah's. What did you expect?"

I blush. _That you normally bring women for long sails on the Swarek swoon-fest boat. _"Nothing, I just forgot about Sarah for a minute." I turn around and climb down, hoping that Sam can't see my face right now.

I feel Sam's gaze on my face, "Okay, anyways. Pretty simple, kitchen, stove, benches." He gestures around, pointing to each item in turn. It's kinda a funny sight, the roof of the cabin isn't quite tall enough for him, so he has to crane his neck sideways so he can stand up properly.

I notice a sort of doorway beyond the benches, "What's that lead to?"

I notice that Sam's face is slightly flushed, "Ummm, that's the bed."

I look down, embarrassed, "Oh..." I try to think of a way to get away from this topic. "So, where are we sailing to, captain?"

Thankfully, Sam seems to forget the awkward moment we just had, "Just around the harbour. If we go too far, then it'll take too long to get back. We won't have time for the other stuff I've planned."

I look up, "Oh? What's this 'other stuff' we're going to do?" I try to ask in a teasing voice, but my heart's racing from that simple statement.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Sam looks back quickly. "Not like that, McNally! What are you, 15?"

My cheeks heat up, "You know what? Nevermind! Forget I asked!" I try to move past Sam, but in the small cabin, it's kinda hard. As I brush past him, he catches my right arm with his hand.

"Andy." I stop. Sam hardly ever calls me by my first name, so it got my attention. I turn back to him.

"Sorry, I just kinda freaked out. I just don't want you to think I'm one of those guys."

I raise my eyebrow, "One of those guys?"

Sam looks kind of nervous, "A guy who brings women on board to, you know... Seduce them." Sam's really embarrassed now.

I put my hand on his cheek, "Sam, you know I don't think that about you."

Sam covers my hand with his own, "Yeah, I know." He releases my forearm, and uses his hand to tilt my chin up toward his. "Andy..."

We're so close that I can smell the aftershave on his face. Aftershave mixed with something purely Sam. I look into his eyes, and find only trust, love and tenderness in them. I raise myself up onto my toes and gently press my lips to Sam's. The kiss is perfect; sweet but incredibly romantic at the same time. The feeling's better than what I remember it to be. Sam's hands move to cup my face, and I run my hands through his unbelievably soft, black hair.

All too soon, we pull apart for air, both breathing heavily. I open my eyes as Sam rests his forehead on mine. We stand there kissing for a few more minutes, basking in each other's company.

Sam's the first to pull away, "McNally, as much as I want to, I had more planned than just kissing."

I laugh, "Oh yeah, that's right. What about this 'surprise' of yours?"

Sam shake his head, "I'm saving that for later." He gently detaches himself from my embrace. "You still want to go sailing, right?"

I nod my head, "Definitely!" Following Sam back up to the deck of the boat, I sit on the side while Sam readies the boat for our departure.

Soon enough, we're almost ready to push off. Sam comes and sits across from me."Hey, McNally? Can you steer the boat while I push us off?"

I bite my lip, "You sure? I know I said that I used to sail with my dad, but that was like 5, 10 years ago. Before, you know." I look pointedly at Sam.

He puts a hand on my knee, rubbing it with his thumb. "Andy, you'll do fine. Just remember, if you point the tiller right, then the boat turns left, and vice versa. There's nothing to it!" He smiles reassuringly.

"Okay, but don't blame me if we end up at the bottom of the harbour. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sam smiles, and goes to untie the ropes tethering the boat to the dock. We back out with me steering, biting my lip the whole time.

When we're halfway out, Sam comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, planting light kisses along my neck.

I twist around, startled. "Sam! You're going to make us crash!"

He chuckles, "No we're not, I've got us steady." Sure enough, I feel Sam's hand covering mine on the tiller.

Together, we steer the boat out of the dock and into the harbour. Once we're away from the other boats, Sam takes the tiller while I sit back and enjoy the view.

_?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿_

I jolt wake when the sun shines directly in my eyes. I sit up to find Sam sitting across from me, gazing softly at me, a smile on his lips. "Hey."

"Hey." I breath. "Sorry, I didn't know I fell asleep."

Sam stands up, "It's okay. It took us a while to get out here, anyway."

I glance around, trying to find where 'here' is. We appear to be in the middle of Hamilton Harbour. There are no other boats in eight, just us on God's Good Grace. "Okay, so we're 'here.' What exactly are we supposed to be doing out 'here'?"

Sam smiles, reaching out his hand towards me, "Follow me."

I take his hand, and he leads me up to the bow of the boat. It's still windy out, so my hair billows out behind me, like a long, brown veil. _Hmmm, veils and weddings... Stop it, Andy! There'll be no weddings in your future, you and Sam need to take it slow. _We reach the bow of the boat, and I push ahead of Sam and rush up to the very front, peering over the side.

I hear Sam behind me, "Andy! Be careful!" I feel his hands pulling me back.

I turn around in his arms, "Sorry! I got carried away."

Sam looks at me with bright eyes, "You really wanna go up there?" I nod my head. "Okay. Give me your hand." He leads me to the very front, where the railings make a v-shape.

He puts his other hand on my waist. Sam whispers in my ear, "Now close your eyes, go on. Now step up." I obey, tightening my grip on his hand to keep myself from falling. Sam keeps whispering, making my neck tingle where his warm breath hits it, "Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek."

"I'm not." With my eyes closed, the only things I sense is Sam and the wind.

Sam's other arm wraps around my waist, keeping me steady. "Step up on the railing. Hold on, hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?"

I nod, "I trust you."

I feels Sam spreading my arms outward, so the only thing keeping me on the boat is Sam's arms around me.

"All right. Open your eyes."

I open them, and I gasp involuntarily. "I'm flying, Sam!" I can't see any of the boat behind me, the only thing my eyes can see are the waves of the harbour and the blurred buildings in the distance.

I hear Sam singing softly, "I know it ain't easy. Giving up your heart..." I smile, impressed that Sam remembered some of the lyrics. I turn my head, and find that Sam's head is right beside mine. He looks over, and our gazes lock. Slowly, careful not to lose my balance, I twist my head farther and gently press my lips to Sam's, relishing in the taste of Sam mixed with the cool breeze and the water.

The feeling is heavenly, and for the first time in a while, I feel completely, perfectly, incandescently happy.

The time that we spend at the bow is unmeasurable, but by the time we remember the world around us, the sun has traveled across the sky and is a few hours away from touching the far horizon.

I snuggle deeper in Sam's embrace, not wanting to let go. "We should probably get going..."

Sam smirks, "Well, I would, except I'm kinda trapped by someone's arms." Reluctantly, I untangle my self from Sam and stand up. He reaches down to help me up, and pulls me up with so much strength that I end up, once again, in his arms.

He leans down to brush his lips against mine, but I laugh and push myself away, "Oh no, not again. We really have to get going." He pretends not to hear and starts to move his lips against my neck. "Sam!" I squeal.

"Relax, McNally. We don't have to be anywhere until six o'clock."

I smirk, "And what time is it now?"

Sam reaches for my arm and reads the time. "It's four thirty? McNally, why didn't you warn me sooner?" He releases me and starts back toward the stern of the boat. "Come on! He have to get back."

"Sam, calm down. If we leave now, I'm sure we'll make it in time." I don't think he hears me, though, because he's already too far away to hear me. I make my way over to him, "Sam-"

"McNally, we don't have time! I promised we wouldn't be late!"

I raise my hands in an effort to calm him down, "Okay, we'll make it. Just tell me what to do."

_?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿_

Working together, Sam and I manage to make it back to the dock by five o'clock. We spend the next half an hour cleaning up the boat and closing it up. Finally, we're ready to leave, and we climb back into his truck.

As I settle into the passenger seat, I realize something. "Hey, you still haven't told me where we're going. And from the sound of it, we're not going back to Toronto."

Sam smiles and weaves his fingers through mine. "Nope. We're going to St. Catharine's."

I look over, confused, 'St. Catharine's? What's there?"

"My sister."

_I dare you to let me be yours,_

_Your one and only._

_Promise I'm worth it,_

_To hold in your arms._

* * *

><p>If you can figure out where the 'completely, perfectly, incandescently happy' quote comes from, I'll give you a peek at the next chapter! <strong>Cough<strong> Not that you can't Google it. :P **Cough.**

Thanks for your screen time,

-Emma


End file.
